Romance in Two Worlds
by Lithium Chan
Summary: My very First Fanfict
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

_Italic:Bahasa Asing atau lainnya_

Bold:Kata-kata/Ungkapan dalam Hati

Title:Romance on Two Worlds[Rated M]

Len X Rin

Genre:Romance[May Containts Lemon D':]

Ano,this is my very fiiiiiirst Fanfiction ! D: Kuharap nggak jelek banget.I don't Own Vocaloid,its Yamaha's-Crypton's etc Desu.

Dan maaf aku masih rada awam bikin fic mohon support dan Review ish Loved,Arigatou ^u^

Len's POV

"Nii-chan~ Aku mau—" Desah Rin

"Aku juga,rin aku mau-ngh~" Balasku dengan liar

Aku pun kaget,membuka hanya mendengar suara burung mencicit.

"Tsk,Sialan anak itu lagi-lagi.." Kesal diriku sambil memegang Barangku yang keras itu.

Belum lama ,Rin pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kakaaak~ Bangun ! Nanti telat sekolah,_hayakuu~_"Teriak Rin

"Ya,ya aku sudah bangun"

Rin dan Aku adalah _sibling_ ,kita 1 sekolah di Vocaloid Academy,sayang beda kelas

"Aku duluan ya kak!" Rin pun meninggalkan diriku

Ketika aku masuk ruang kelasku

Disana tampak Kasane Teto,Yowane Haku,HatsuneMiku,dan Akita Neru

Rin's POV:

Baiklah,aku sudah selesai beres-beres kamar dan rumah,waktunya membangunkan Len

Aku mendekati pintunya dan mengetuk pelan."Kaak? kak?" Tapi tidak ada jawaban

"Umm~ Niichan?" Ulang ku dengan nada sedikit _Moe_.

Aku mendengar Len sedikit mendesah ketika aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"ngga beres nih." akupun mendobrak pintu dan pun ku memerah melihat wajah len yang baru ketika Len mengeluarkan iler itu sangat imut.

Sesampai disekolah,aku langsung menuju membuka pintu kelas kebetulan Kaito baru mau membukanya."Ah- Se-selamat pagi Kaito –senpai!" Sapa ku dengan menunduk."Ya,Hai Rin"Balas Kaito dengan senyum loncat kelas,jadi sekelas dengan Kaito dan sederajat _blushing_.Lelaki pujaan ku tersenyum padaku bagaikan disurga rasanya.

Miku's POV:

Ah sial,kosmetik ku habis ! aku ga bisa dandan deh,ga bisa cantik didepan Len! Ah,Teto bawa Kosmetik !

"Anu, pinjam kosmetik mu bentar?" Tanya ku

"Tidak boleh! Aku tahu kamu juga ingin nge_lure_ Len ! Len Milikku hmhahahah!" Angkuh Teto.

"Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan,aku saja natural ! ya kan,Haku?" Potong Neru

"I-iya" Jawab Haku pelan.

"Urusai,urusai! Aku masa bodo dengan kalian! Teto,pinjaam~ _please_? Nanti ku

Traktir apa yang kau mau deh !~onegai" aku memelas

"nggak~"singkat Teto sambil menyimpan kosmetiknya.

Ah gawat Len datang !

Teto's POV:

Yip~ akhirnya pagi lagi,bisa ketemu Len,ahihi aku dandan habis-habisan ah Senang Teto.

"Tetoo minta kosmetikmu,onegai~" Suara Miku yang masuk ketelinga ku terasa memberi tanda-tanda ingin menarik perhatian Len."Tidak ada !" Aku langsung menyembunyikan kosmetik ku supaya ga di minta

"Please,To" Pinta Miku

Aku menggrutu kesal,Cewek ini ingin ku pukul pantatnya

"Ngga!" Terpaksa aku menegaskan suaraku

Disaat itu juga Len mendatangi ,aku menang

Len's POV:

Cih ternyata Wanita-wanita centil lagi,BOSEN. "_Sigh"_ Aku menghela napas. "Ahh-Kyaa~ Len " Girang Teto sambil ampun kenapa dikelas ini harus berisi cewek-cewek centil?Hm iseng dikit ah."Ah Hai Miku,Teto,Neru,Haku _My fans_" Melihat itu aku malah menyesal ,mereka malah tambah senang dan berfantasi Keluar saja deh dari kelas mumpung belum bel berjalan diKoridor dan aku melihat Gadis berpita putih sedang berlarian,alias apa Rin disana?heh..

Aku melihat ia mendatangi saudara kembar Kaito,,Rin memang suka tipe-tipe seperti mereka ya?

"Kak Akaito~ Aku mau ikut klub renang !" Pinta hanya melihat dari kejauhan.  
"Oh boleh,aku jadi tak sabar menunggu mu menggunakan Pakaian renang" Jawab Akaito sambil cekikikan.

Ya ampun tunggu aku lebih mesum! Aku memimpikan Diriku setubuh dengannya!

Aku langsung Diluar Kontrol lagi,Mukaku merah padam ,jantung aja deg-degan,Pusing tujuh aku memutuskan ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Kaito's POV:

Haah Rasanya capek jadi OSIS,rapat lama ku mengeluh,Gadis cilik nan Imut aka Rin mendatangiku."Kaito aku bingung,mau ikut klub apa,enaknya apa ya?"Rin meminta ku untuk memilihkan ,_Kawaii nee_ Muka Rin benar-benar menggemaskan,Barangku sampai agak merespon begini."Klub Renang saja" Aku pikir itu bagus untuk gadis kecil ini,lagipula siapa tahu _body_ nya bagus?

Rin's POV:

Sepertinya Sudah Naik kelas begini,aku belum ikut Klub apapun. enaknya apa ya?

Aku pun minta pendapat Kaito."anu,Kaito senpai,aku mau Tanya kira-kira klub apa yang enak ya?"

"Rasanya Klub Renang deh,kebetulan saudaraku mengetuai itu." Jawab Kaito dengan mengelus ke-kepalaku…ah malunyaa Aku langsung menutup mataku dan mencari Kak Akaito dikelasnya,syukur mudah berlari ke arahnya."Akaito senpaiii~" Teriakku mendatanginya."Ya,rin?" Tanya akaito."Anu boleh aku ikut klub renang?" Pintaku,dan sepertinya Akaito Senpai -lihat Kaito dan Akaito memang sama aku mau kembali kekelas aku melihat Len sepertinya ia melihatku,tapi dia Ku ikuti saja? Ikutin ah.

-Bersambung-

Bagaimana? . Jelek? Bagus?~ ah aku mungkin kurang berbakat[ketawa].Lemon nya?

Nanti dong,ga seru kan kalo Lemon nya langsung keluar :B ahihi,BTW akaitop teto sgala macem bukan original dan UTAUloid entah darimana berantah XD. mohon support-Review karena dengan ini bisa memberiku semangat melanjutkan Chapter nya,kan mubazir dah bikin ga ada yg tertarik,mending ga lanjut *maksa* [ketawa].Kalo pun mo lanjut nanti update kilat,paling cepetnya 2-3 1 minggu,Leletnya sebulan /shot .Thanks! (B


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

Horaa~ I'm back to bring you a disaster of my Fic 8'D /shoot

Melanjutkan Romance in 2 Worlds-Chapter 1 [Sekarang 2]

I don't Own vocaloids,Yamaha – Crypton etc Does.

Genre-Romance(May Lemon)

Enjoy da Disaster 3/shot shot shot until Die

Len's POV:

Ku masuki ruang kesehatan. Dekorasinya serba putih,bau obat dan _alcohol,_membuatku tambah pusing aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur yang masih tertata bersih,karena tak ada yang _Shift_ di Ruang Kesehatan ini,aku bebas melakukan apapun.

"Sial,Rin…" Aku masih terbayang mimpi itu.**Apakah itu pertanda kita akan melakukannya nanti? Ugh sial..barangku merespon. **"Aaaaah jangan menghantui ku,RIN!" Teriak ku,disaat itu juga aku mendengar seseorang _shock_ mendengar ucapan ku,dia juga sudah terlanjur membuka adalah Rin.**Mati Aku.**

Rin's POV:

Aku Penasaran ,saking penasaran mengikuti kemana Len pergi,aku melihat dia masuk Ruang

Kesehatan."Erg jangan-jangan mau melakukan hal aneh? Punya hobi menggoda cewek di ruang

kesehatan?" Tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengintip lewat kaca dipintu,Len sedang rebahan

dikasur.**Sakit?** Karena penasaran kubuka saja pintu nya dan aku bermaksud menyapa nya tapi belum ku

katakan,Len sudah mengamuk.**Apa Aku menghantui mu?** Mendengar itu ,aku kaget,Otak tak

menyuruh tapi perasaan menyuruh,untuk menggerakkan kakiku dan berlari sejauh mungkin,tak sengaja

aku menabrak teman sekelas Len, Masa Bodo dia jatuh atau marah,aku tak peduli.

Neru's POV:

"Kemana sih si Len itu! Huh Aku kan mau ketemu dia,padahal sudah bel tapi belum balik,terpaksa deh disuruh guru untuk mencari Len,tsk" Aku ngedumel sekolah tapi gak ketemu,ah ada 1 yang belum kuperiksa,Koridor 1F,aku pun turun kebawah,mencari si yang kudapati hanya guru sejarah, lama dari kejauhan aku melihat adik Len yang membuatku iri karena hanya dia paling dekat dengan Len .Dia berlarian ke arah sini,aku pun berniat nanya ke dia dimana perlakuan buruknya menjatuhkan ku,Dia berlari dan menabrak ku,bahkan tak minta maaf! **Dikira aku tong sampah? **"Tsk,Brengsek,kau!" dumel aku,tapi sepertinya anak itu tak mendengar ku

Gakupo's POV:

Sejarah itu menyenangkan. Aku memang suka sejarah,Apalagi sejarah Hyde ."Hah besok beli buku tentang Hyde deh." PIING-PONG-PIING-PONG Bel harus bergegas mengambil buku sejarah dan keluar dari ruang guru,kulihat Neru sedang berjalan.**Heh ngapain sudah bel masih berkeliaran.**"Neru,sudah Bel masuk ke kelas sana." Tegurku."Ga bisa pak! Saya lagi mencari Len,aku disuruh Bu Sakine !" Pinta jika itu perintah guru,aku abaikkan anak itu tapi ketika ku berjalan sepintas aku melihat gadis berlarian,,Imutnya rasanya tapi dia berlalu begitu saja,akupun menuju kelas.

Meiko Sakine's POV:

Bel Bunyi,saatnya mengajar ,aku ingin minum Bir yang banyak nanti"Hm siapa tau pak gakupo mau,ahihihi" Girang diriku banyaknya minum bir mungkin.

Aku memasuki kelas."Baik ,anak-anak,apa semuanya hadir?"

"Len masih diluar bu!" Jawab merepotkan. Sudah bel juga.

"baik neru,carikan Len sampai ketemu,sampai dia balik!"

"Heeeeee? Aku?" Tanya Neru.**Ya ampun,bodohnya dia ya jelas kupanggil namanya masih Tanya**.

"Ya,Cepat!" pun beranjak keluar,teman-temannya menertawakannya.

Len's POV:

"RIIIIIIIIN!" teriakku sembari Rin keluar,sial larinya cepat sekali."KAU SALAH SANGKA! " teriakku berharap dia berbunyi,terpaksa mau ngga mau aku kembali kekelas.

"Rin,seandainya kau tahu,aku..aku..kh.." gumam ku sendiri ketika menuju kelas.

"Aku suka,cinta padamu" gerutu diriku,ketika aku melewati orang entah itu siapa aku ga mikir,yang kupikirin hanya Rin seorang.

Kaito's POV:

"Bu megurine,saya izin rapat OSIS." Pintaku

"Baiklah Kaito,toh bel baru saja bunyi"Bu Megurine pun mengizinkan

Aku beranjak keluar dari kelas,berjalan sambil memikirkan Rin."hah ingin melihat Rin make _swimsuit_

,hihi" gumam ku sendiri,Barangku merespon ingin ditoilet tak ada

siapa siapa,aku langsung membuka reseleting celana dan membayangkan rin telanjang."Ah~ Terus

Rin..Hisap sampai puas..ahn~" Aku berbicara sendiri sambil menggosokkan barang ku,berandai-andai itu

Rin."Rin~Ahh" Aku mengambil sabun dan membusakan cairan nya dan memoleskan busa nya di

barangku sendiri,menggosokkan kenikmatan palsu."Rin- Ngh~ Aku mau keluar~ Ahh"

Barangku mengeluarkan cairan seperti susu kental,kaum lelaki tau itu cairan kenikmatan. rasanya sangat lesu ketika mengeluarkan itu.

**Gimana kalo beneran melakukan dengannya? Ah rin.**Setelah mencuci barangku,aku keluar dari toilet dan melihat

Len sepertinya dia berbisik,aku mencoba mendengarnya. "Rin….aku…suka…Cinta" itu yang terdengar di

telingaku.**Heh? Kau suka adikmu sendiri? Yang benar saja,Len.** Aku pun cekikikan mendengarnya

berkata bergegas ke ruang OSIS.

Luka's POV:

Aku tepat waktu masuk kelas,bel baru berbunyi ketika aku masuk kelas 2-A."Pagi anak-anak,buka halaman 35 dan pahami dulu materinya"Aku bergegas memberi tugas pada izin,aku berikan,aku kalau mengajar memang agak 5 menitan,Rin baru mukanya pucat dan kelihatan ngos-ngosan."Kenapa baru masuk? Kenapa keringatan?"Tanyaku penasaran,Rin menjawab dia baru dari Ruang Kesehatan,aku mengiyakan karena muka nya terlihat

Rin serius dalam pembelajaran._She's a smart student_ Pikirku.

Rin's POV:

"Hah..hah aku.. berhasil..kabur"Setelah lari ngos-ngosan,aku masuk ruang kelas."Kenapa telat kau? Kenapa berkeringat?" Tanya bu Megurine ketika kumasuk."Maaf,saya agak pusing tadi jadi di ruang ke-

Sehatan tadi."Aku beri alasan,dan bu Megurine percaya alasanku Jam sekolah,dari belajar hingga pulang aku dikelas terus,Duduk diam,mencuekki orang sekitarku meski itu Kaito atau Akaito.

Aku hanya heran kenapa Len benci padaku. Ketika pulang sekolah,aku langsung pulang,tidak menunggu Len,lagi pula kelasnya Len suka pulang agak masuk rumah,dan masuk kamarku,ku kunci kamarku dan aku langsung tidur pulas dikasur,mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Nee,nee How's the story D:

Bad,Nice? I hope,NAIIS 8D

A little Note! Hyde adalah kenalan[?] atau rekan atau teman entah siapanya Gackt,yup Gackt,sumber suara Gakupo. Camui suka pairing Hyde x Gackt 3 *Pernah liat video youtube sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu[?]mereka pelukkan* /Shot

Don't Forget Rev Okk and support me always! I LOVE YOU ALL 8'D

Xoxo ,Lithium Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Sorry T^T Saya menyadari Fic nya kependekkan ,yang padahal di MSOW sudah 3 page T^T

Saya akan coba perpanjang sekarang ! Ganbarimasu :3 Ah ya thanks to Tika san 4 da reviews

Romance in 2 Worlds:

-Romance,Lemon

-Character claimed from Yamaha-Crypton-Utauloid blahblah

Disaster start! /SHOT

* * *

Kaito's POV:

Di hari libur akhir pecan begini memang cocok berjalan-jalan beli eskrim 2 kotak untuk persediaan."Rin kemarin kemarin tumben nggak masuk ya.." Gumam ku.

Akhirnya iseng-iseng aku beli beberapa jeruk untuk Rin. Dia pasti menyukainya .Tak sengaja aku bertemu

Megurine Sensei di supermarket."Hai bu Megurine." Sapa ku dengan senyum.

"Hai Kaito kebetulan sekali" Bu Megurine membalas sambil melihat-lihat mackerel dan Ikan tuna mentah.

Tubuh bu Megurine sangat polos ,dan masih bersih.**Bu Megurine cantik juga ya.**

**Tapi aku tetap suka Rin,tapi aku mau mencoba bermain dengan bu Megurine,Ah~**

"Anu,bu mau ikut saya sebentar?" Pinta ku dengan wajah melas."ya? ada apa? Baiklah..tunggu sebentar" Bu Megurine ke kasir dan membayar mackerel sesekali dadanya bergoyang indah meningkatkan Megurine Sensei selesai aku mengajaknya ke mobilku dan aku mengendarai ke jalan sepi karena jalanannya hancur dan tak ada yang mau memperbaikinya."Ada apa ini?" Tanya Megurine sensei heran."Bu,Aku suka padamu" Aku menyatakan cinta Megurine mengiyakan dengan _Tsundere_ _Face _nya."Bu Megurine.." Aku mulai mencium Megurine Sensei dimobil bagian belakang mulutnya ku nikmati ,ku lilit lidahnya,Megurine sensei pun ikut melilit ku gigit lidahnya dan mencolek bagian lidahnya yang masuk mulutku dengan lidahku."Ah..ngil…ahu..Uha..aha" Megurine sensei bicara tapi tak kedengaran."Apa?" Aku melepaskan Lidahnya dan membiarkan berbicara."Panggil Aku Luka Saja.." Jawabnya sambil mulai melucuti bajunya,kubuka bra nya dengan kasar sampai dadanya bukit kecilnya dan kupencet-pencet Sensei pun mendesah kecil,memberi tanda dan kuhisap bukit kecil warna pink itu sambil meremas dadanya dan lama-lama tanganku turun kebawah,mengelus pusar,dan mencolek inti bu Luka.

"Aahn Kaito—tak sabaran ya kamu~" Desah Luka dengan centil. "Tidak ada laki-laki yang sabar menikmati tubuh indahmu,bu Luka.." jawabku sambil mencium nya lagi.

Aku Mulai mengeluarkan barangku yang sudah keras,Ku paksa bu Luka mengemutnya."Nikmati makan siang mu " Aku menekan kepala bu Luka dan memaju mundurkan barangku."Hmmp~Ahhn ..Mph..Hooh~" Luka terus memutar badanku dan membuka celana dalamnya,Kujilat dan kuhisap Intinya."Ah..Lembutnya " Aku mendesah,Kuhisap klitorisnya sambil memaju mundurkan barangku."Hmmph~~~ Lebih kencaaaang..ahn~" Luka mendesah lagi .Aku Pun memaju mundurkan barangku dengan cepat "Lukaaaaaaa~" Aku mengeluarkan susu kenikmatan Luka Menelannya dengan senang hati dan menjilat barangku."Enaak Kaito..~".Tentu barangku nikmat.

Aku memasukkan 4 jari ku sekaligus kedalam Intinya,Bu Luka mendesah dan mengalungkan kepalaku dengan kakinya meminta ku masuk keintinya lalu melepaskannya lagi dan masukan 8 jari ku ,susu kenikmatan Luka keluar dan mengenai wajahku."Ahh bandelnya kau Kaito~" desah Luka.

Aku mulai masukkan barangku ke Intinya."Ahhh!" Luka menahan sakit. Aku tidak menghiraukan nya."Rasakan kekuatanku ini.." Kataku memaju mundurkan barangku dengan cepat agar bisa ke pangkalnya. "Ah ah ah ahhn~ Kaitoo lagi..hah..hah..hahnn~" Kami berdua mencapai Klimaks."Lukaaaaaa aku cinta kamuu~" Teriakku sambil mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan lagi barangku dengan gesit hingga mencapai pangkal intinya."Aku juga Kaitoooo~" Luka mendesah mengeluarkan air langsung bergegas rapi-rapi mengantar bu Luka ke rumahnya."Terima kasih atas santapannya bu,saya bohong kok bilang suka padamu" Aku langsung dari wajahnya muncul kesedihan karena dia sudah kukotori.

Luka's POV:

Setelah Kaito berkata kejahatan seperti itu,aku menyesal telah mengotori harga diriku.

"Bangsat kau Kaito…" Aku menangis merintih kesakitan karena di bohongi.

Andaikan ada laki-laki yang lebih baik dibanding nya,Ah Aku harus bagaimana..

Keperawananku Hilang.**Ck Kaito,**** liat saja nanti!.**

Miku's POV:

**Siaaaal! Teto Sialan! Aku ga bisa menarik perhatian Len!**

Kesalku,aku menuju Shibu 109 untuk beli perlengkapan kecantikan dan baju.

"Saya mau G-String ini!" Pintaku dengan nada kesal kepada penjaga tokonya yang ternyata dia Haku."ba-baik~" jawab Haku pelan

"HAH HAKU NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI!" Tanyaku heran

"Eee ini toko baju milik Dell,pacarku.." Jawab Haku dengan menunduk

**Heee Haku sudah pacaran dengan Dell toh? Haha! Hilang 1 Saingan sisa 2!**

"Hoh Baiklah aku mau beli ini,ini dan itu!" pintaku sambil menunjuk baju-bajunya

"segera~" Haku Melayani apa yang kumau,aku langsung pulang kerumah karena mikuo sudah menungguku.

Len's POV:

" AARGH Sial sial!" Kesalku sambil duduk didepan pintu kamar -hari Rin tak mau keluar,Tak makan dan minum…dan mandi,ah aku tak tahu dia sudah mandi atau belum.

"Riiin jangan menangis laah!" Teriakku sambil mengetok kamarnya.

Sunyi.

Aku tak mendengar ada sedikit bunyi dari dalam,aku mulai agak panik.

"Rin?" Aku mengetok dengan pelan,tak ada jawaban."Riiiiiiin" Tanyaku .

Akhirnya ku putuskan mendobrak Pintu nya dengan sekuat tenaga."RIN!" Aku Shock, Rin terbaring lemas dan sepertinya pingsan."Rin kau kenapa? Rin?" Tak ada respon,kuputuskan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."Bagaimana Dok,keadaan Rin?"."Dia hanya depresi,kau jagalah dia"

Syukurlah Rin tidak kenapa-napa,Sayangnya,dia tidak siuman beberapa hari ,setiap seusai sekolah aku mendatangi Rin tapi belum bangun Akhirnya,pada hari ke-7 di rumah sakit ,dokter memberitahukan Rin sudah bergegas masuk."RIN!" Rin menatapku kaget."Tidak..jangan dekati aku.." Rin menolak kedatanganku.**Kenapa?**

Rin's POV:

"Kenapa kakak jahat sekali..hiks.." Aku menangis dalam kegelapan kamar sambil mengelus perutku pertanda apa ini?

Pandanganku kacau dan buram.

Aku langsung terjatuh dan penglihatanku gelap.

Ketika kubuka mata,aku sudah terbaring di kasur yang bau obat. "Ini dimana?" Tanyaku."Ini dirumah sakit,kakakmu membawa kau kesini" Jawab dokter.**Gasp,Len! Kenapa dia malah menjagaku? Bukannya dia benci padaku?**

"O-oh." Dokter keluar dan Belum lama Len masuk ke .Aku takut dengan Len,aku takut di pukuli,atau dikasari,Aku tak mau Len membecinku."Tidak! jangan dekati aku.." lebih memilih di tinggal olehnya daripada dibenci lemas, membiarkan ku terjatuh dari kasur dan tampak buram dipandanganku Len kemari,lalu suaranya samar-samar ,dia bilang "Rin,Aku….!" Tapi belum selesai bicara,aku sudah tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas lagi.

* * *

Dou-yo? Lemon nya baru _Light Lemon _oAo;

Mm- masih Pendek ya? A maaf aku rada blank juga bikinnya gara2 frustasi akan sesuatu..

Ya,sesuatu sangat ,You can say something about "_Rest In Peace"_ *Sigh*

Btw kok jadi curhat ya XD

Review,Review! Support meeeee 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hei oAo

Maaf lama banget update nya

Due School Activity /sok inggris/plak

Umm jadi

Makasih yang dah review

Khusunya:

Tika Elric7

ArutoChii-Latte

Sakura Len

Kyaa \(´▽`)/ Ganbarimasu~

G:Romance,Disclaimer Yamaha-Crypton etc,Beware MAY contain Lemons inside.

Len's POV:

"RIN,AKU SUKA KAMU!" Teriakku ketika tubuhnya terbawa langsung refleks menangkap Rin yang hampir jatuh.**Kenapa jadi begini?**

"Seandainya kau tahu Rin,aku suka kamu.." kemudian aku mengecup dahinya.

Aku membaringkan Rin kekasur dan kuselimuti mengambil barang-barangku untuk bergegas keluar.**Aku bingung apa yang akan kulakukan jika bertemu Rin nanti .**Pikirku Sambil berjalan keluar RS.

Teto's POV:

**Sialan si Mikuuuuu! Roti Perancis ku di habiskan semua sama dia,dasar rakus!**.Aku mendengus kesal karena rotiku yang kubeli dengan hasil tabungan uang saku ku dimakan monster hijau ada waktu luang,akhirnya aku pergi jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal itu "Ah rotiku,_I miss you~_"_._

Kataku sambil mengunci pintu aku sampai ditaman dekat Rumah Sakit,aku melihat dia murung pun penasaran.

"Hei Len,apa kabar?" Tanyaku basa-basi

Len diam.

"Eh dekat sini ada cafe baru katanya..mau mampir" tanyaku lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepalaku untuk memperjelas apa dia menyuekki ku atau tidak.

Diam.

"Len?" kini aku mulai bertanya dengan suara agak keras.

"Ah,ya? Maaf aku melamun" Jawab Len dengan wajah yang sedikit cengo dan senyum nggak jelas.

"Kamu kenapa Len?" Aku mulai duduk di kursi taman yang Len duduki._This is a chance!_ . "Eh,nggak ngapain disini?".

"Aku? Aku lagi iseng jalan-jalan disini karena nggak ada kerjaan" jawabku

Len terdiam sebentar kemudian mulai bicara setelah 5-6 menit an

"Teto,aku.."

"Ya?" Aku mulai optimis

"Boleh aku curhat ke kamu?" tanya nya.**Ergh malunya aku,salah paham**.Aku menahan wajah kecewa nggak jelas ku sambil menjawab "Tentu?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai adik ku sekarang dia malah terlihat tidak suka denganku,atau bisa dibilang harus gimana?" Cerita Len sambil memperlihatkan wajah nya yang depresi._And WHAT? He likes his sister,crazy._

Mulai muncul ide-ide bengisku."Begini.." Jawabku sebentar

"Kamu jauhi saja dulu,untuk liat perkembangannya,Len lalu... kalau dia memiliki rasa cemburu padamu itu artinya dia suka,mudah,kan?" Lanjutku.

Len terlihat _shock_ sebentar,kemudian berpikir lagi

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus, sudah bantu aku" Jawab Len sambil berdiri dan tersenyum."Ah sama-sama"balasku

_Yes,i'll try make him love me !_

Kaito's POV:

**Aku masih belum puas,belum puas,belum puas setelah main dengan ingin lebih.**

Setelah rapat,aku keluar ruang rapat dan melihat Miku dan Neru di kelas.

**?.Neru? bleh Neru rata..Miku..? hmm hehe lumayan**

Pikiranku mulai merangsang aksi ku.

"Miku,boleh bicara denganmu?" Aku menghampiri Miku yang sedang asyik dengan Neru."Eh boleh" jawab Miku sambil menunduk.

Aku membawanya ke Ruang Musik,disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Miku pelan."Aku mencintaimu Miku" Aku langsung beraksi.

Miku tersentak."Ta-tapi". "Aku mau membuktikan nya sekarang bahwa aku cinta kamu,Miku" potong ku sambil membuka jas ku.

"Sekarang!" Miku kaget,aku tak peduli karena sibuk melepas beban yang menutupi tubuhku."Ya,sekarang" Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan tubuh yang sudah tidak terhalangi menjauh,aku mendekat hingga kepojok.

"Miku.." Aku mulai mencium dirinya ,ku hisap lidahnya dan kugigit bibirnya.

Dirinya yang mendesah pelan mulai membuka baju Miku satu persatu,melepas pengait bra berguncang keras ketika penghalangnya lepas."Ka-kaito.." Miku terlihat mulai meremas dadanya dan menikmati bukit kecilnya dengan tangan yang satu sibuk meremas dadanya."A-aah~" Miku mendesah dan memeluk erat tersenyum sinis,mengangkat salah satu pahanya dan memainkan jari-jariku di bibir bawah terus mendesah."Keluarkan cairanmu,Miku" pintaku sambil maju mundurkan jariku di bibir bawahnya yang masih terlapisi celana dalamnya."Ka-kaitoo~ masukkin~" pinta langsung membuka celananya dan memasukkan dengan kasar.

"Ah~ sa-sakit".Aku tak menghiraukan Miku."Nikmati ini" Aku memaju mundurkan punyaku dengan cepat kedalam milik daranya robek._I know she is Virgin~_.Ditengah Miku yang mendesah kesakitan aku sibuk memompa didalam.

"Rin..." Aku berbisik kata-kata itu sambil membayangkan orang yang ku tembus adalah Rin."Aaah ah ah ah oh ha Kaito~" Miku terus mendesah.

Aku mulai ganti posisi yang tadinya duduk menjadi berada diatas mulai memompa lagi."Ah,Miku~" aku desah pelan sambil terus memompa."Ah ah ah~ Ka-kaito aku mau keluar~"._**Tch ,Weaklings**_.Aku langsung menyemburkan cairanku didalamnya."ooh~" Miku langsung berbusana lagi."Kau mau kemana?" tanya Miku ketika aku mau keluar dari ruangan."Maaf Miku,aku tarik ucapanku kalau aku suka kamu"jawabku "Kembalikan keperawananku!" Teriak Miku sambil menutupi bibirnya yang sudah menetesi cairan ku."Tidak bisa" aku langsung pergi.

Miku's POV:

Sesampai dirumah,aku menangis atas kejadian hari awal aku tidak suka Kaito,tetapi dia memaksa.**Bagaimana ini? Aku akan hamil...Kaito lah yang bertanggung jawab atas hal .Aku nggak akan bisa menikah dengan Len kalau begini,Sial**. Aku hanya menangis sambil memegang perutku.

Teto's POV:

Pada ke esokkan harinya.**Seharian aku bareng Len terus,KYAAA~**

**Kita terus ngomongin segala macam hal ! ah senangnya! Tapi sayang,80% tentang Rin.**Ketika aku dan Len di perpustakaan,kami sibuk memilih buku yang akan -tiba ketika aku akan mengambil buku yang ku incar,malah diambil Len."Len!" aku menegurnya setengah teriak."ada apa?" Tanya Len."Aku mau buku itu !" Seru ku."Ah tidak,aku duluan" Len langsung meminjam buku pun mengalah,tetapi tetap rewel hingga depan pintu gerbang.

"Hei,berikan padaku !" Aku masih rewel mencoba merebut buku itu dari Len.

"nggak mau" Len mengangkat tangannya setinggi ,dia lebih tinggi dari aku."Eeeeh~ tapi kan aku juga mau pinjaaam itu!"pintaku. "Tidak bisa,aku duluan"Len mengejek itu kami melihat si serangga kecil, langsung bereaksi,aku tak suka kehadirannya dan langsung melihatnya dengan ,Rin tampak takut dan melarikan diri._Yes ,again,i am win_

Rin's POV:

Aku terbangun ,dan lagi,di rumah sakit pasti.

Aku merasa tenang karena Len sudah pergi

Tapi,aku merasakan sesuatu ketika Len tidak ada.

**Apa ya?**

**Rasanya...?**

**Sedih? Bukan. Senang? ?**

**Aku mulai ingat,,sepi tak ada Len mungkin karena Len waktu kecil selalu bersamaku? Tapi rasa sepi ini lebih dalam..Apa? **

Aku mencoba berpikir keras sambil membuka gorden dan mengamati pemandangan yang terlihat melihat kebawah,disana sepertinya itu memerhatikan lebih baik,dan ternyata ya itu Len sedang duduk dibangku taman bersama siapa? **Mm...Teto? ngapain?** Melihat itu aku bingung dan heran karena baru kali ini rasanya dadaku habis di sayati benda tajam yang berkarat.

**Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku sesak nafas begini? Rasanya dadaku sakit sekali setelah melihat itu..** .Aku langsung menutup gorden kembali,tanpa sadar aku sudah mengeluarkan airmata.

Esok harinya,aku sudah keluar dari RS .Sepulang sekolah karena aku berbeda kelas dengan Len aku tidak melihat Len sejak pagi,kemudian ketika ingin pulang aku tak sengaja melihat Len dengan Teto.

"Eeeeh~ tapi aku juga mau pinjam buku itu di perpustakaan" rengek Teto

"Tidak bisa,aku duluan,haha" Len menjulurkan lidahnya.

**Len? Len? Teto? Sedang apa? **Tiba-tiba dadaku serasa terbakar api unggun yang besar,dan tertusuk-tusuk jarum tampak riang,tidak,memang "riang".

Aku takut dia masih membenci ku tapi?

Apa harus kucoba?

"L-Len?" Aku mendekati mereka dan keheran-an karena tumben Len akrab dengan Teto.

"Rin?" Len berhenti bercanda dengan Teto,Teto melirik kearahku dengan sinis

"E-eeh.." Aku mulai _blank_

"Ada apa? Kau sudah sembuh?" Len agak menjauihiku yang tadinya berjarak sekitar 50 cm menjadi 90 cm.

"Enggak..kamu..lagi asyik,ya? Ma-maaf.. maaf aku ..maaf kalo aku ganggu" Aku menjawab dengan suara bergetar dan menahan air mata.**Ternyata benar,dia masih membenciku**. "A-aku permisi..ya?" Aku langsung lari berlinang air mata setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu .Mencoba ketempat yang sejauh mungkin dari mereka.**Dan ternyata tak salah lagi,rasa ini..**

**Rasa ini merupakan rasa yang berbeda.**

**Aku Mencintai kakakku sendiri.**

-Bersambung-

Yosh,gimana? Semoga makan malam anda [selesai malem nih fic XD] mengenyangkan =u=b

Dan sekali lg maaf update lama,tp tenang aku akan trus update hingga tamat meski lama XD!


	5. Chapter 5

FFct-Romance in 2 worlds chap 5

Haaaaaaaaai :D

How are you 3

wehee review masih mentok aja nih nambah 1 sih 3

Gpp deh saya invicible sih(?)

Italic:Bhs Asing+Suatu texting/surat *adding* XD

Bold:Ungkapan Hati

dan maaf oAo; saya lagi ga ada sensasi rated M nya =w= *skill rate M menurun* toh lg masa2 tragedikome- /plak maksudnya lg ga mnjurus maaf buat Kaito Fans dibikin Pedo disini ~

All Thanks to:

CRYPTON-YAMAHA—for making this awesome pairing

TikaElric7

Sarah Len

ArutoChii-Latte

Ai-chan Kagamine

So i can continue the fict XD~

**Len's POV:**

**Gawat kenapa aku malah bikin Rin nangis! Bodoh !** Aku harus mengejarnya. ''Ah Teto,aku harus kejar dia'' ''Aku bagaimana!'' bentak Teto ''Aaah kau bisa pinjam ini'' Aku langsung melempar buku pinjaman itu dan bergegas lari mengejar ! Larinya cepat sekali.''Riiiiin!'' Teriakku sembari mengejar dirinya.''Jangan! Aku takut! Aku tidak mau dibenci!'' Teriak Rin.**Hah..? Dibenci? apa maksudnya?** Meski tak mengerti,aku tetap mengejarnya dan berteriak sekeras yang kubisa; ''RIIIN AKU CINTA KAMUUU!''.Rin berhenti berlari sejenak.''Kau..'' suara Rin bergetar.''Aku berlari menujunya dan memeluk erat dirinya.''Tolong jangan berlari seperti itu Rin..capek,tahu?'' bentakku sambil mengambil nafas.''Ap-'' sebelum Rin selesai bicara,aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.''Jangan bicara lagi,aku capek'' pintaku sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.''Bagaimana kalau pulang kerumah ?'' terlihat mengangguk pelan._Yes,you are Mine,Rin.._

**Rin's POV:**

Melihat Len mengejarku,aku pun mau tak mau berlari Tuhaaan kenapa harus begini? Berlari sekuat tenaga,mencoba menjauhi Len,tapi dia tak kalah cepat mempercepat gerak lariku.''Riiin aku cinta kamu!'' terdengar suara nya yang berfrekuensi tinggi memasukki lubang berhenti tersentak.**Cinta? Lalu..yang kemarin?** Aku berpikir keras.''Kau..'' kataku pelan,tapi Len menghentikan ku,ia mengajakku menurutinya saja.

**Teto's POV:**

Apa-apaan ini! Sama sekali nggak lucu! ''Rencanaku hancur total!'' Bentak ku sambil melempar buku yang diberi Len kemudian kuinjak buku itu.''Rin...Persetan Rin! Sialan kau!'' Aku menggeram kesal,berpikir apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Rin menjauhi Len.''...''. ,dengan meneror Rin...ini trik yang indah !

**Kaito's POV:**

Rin..aku ingin sekali menyentuh tubuhnya walau sekali saja..tapi,apa dengan seks itu memuaskan? Rasanya,aku malah tidak ingin melakukan seks dengan ... Aku ingin menyeka hidungnya.

''Kaito?'' Lamunan ku hilang karena sapaan Meiko-sensei.''Ya?'' jawabku pelan.''Ini..hasil rapat OSIS kemarin,mau saya simpan?'' kata Meiko-sensei sambil menunjuk tumpukkan hasil rapat OSIS.''Ah ya..daripada hilang'' jawabku -sensei pergi dan mengambil tumpukkan hasil rapat itu.''Rin..''sambung harus menemui Rin dan menyampaikan perasaan ini !

**Neru's POV:**

Ah bosenya ,dikelas akhir-akhir ini Len tidak peduli denganku! Biasanya disapa dia jawab sekarang malah dicuekkin,iikh!.''Hei,Neru'' sapa Teto.''Apaan!'' bentakku.''Hihi,jangan galak dong~ mau kubantu dekatkan dengan Len?'' Sela ? Sedeng dia!.''Apa maksudmu?''.

Teto memperlihatkan senyum licik.''Nee... Kau tahu..? Rin dan Len..mulai dekat sepertinya..'' kata Teto.''Apa ga mung-!''.''Makanya,Neru...bagaimana kalau kita terror Rin..?'' Potong Ya dan aku ,ingin memilikki Len.''T...entu..'' tertawa bebas.

Aku hanya terdiam.

**Rin's POV:**

Pagi hari 2 setelah kejadian,aku langsung berangkat tanpa menemui berangkat aku menemui tumpukkan kertas surat di kotak surat,kulihat tak ada nama pengirim,ketika kubuka isi-isinya...

_'BEGO!'_

_'IDIOT!'_

_'NGAPAIN KAU DEKETIN LEN!'_

_'JAUHI LEN ATAU NYAWAMU TARUHANNYA!'_

_'DASAR SAMPAH MENYUSAHKAN LEN SAJA'_

_'BEGO MATI SAJA!'_

Aku menelan ludah.''Ini pasti salah kirim...'' aku mengambil semua surat itu dan membuangnya ke tong lagi-lagi hal yang menyebalkan terjadi,di rak sepatu,ada surat dan paku payung didalam sepatuku. Suratnya berisi:_'MATI AJA SANA!'_ aku simpan surat itu ke dalam tas,anggap saja tak ada. Aku pun membuang paku payung mau pulang,aku lihat Kaito menghampiri. ''H-hai Kaito!'' sapaku. ''Rin...aku..'' bisik Kaito.''Ya,ada apa?'' ''Aku suka kamu''. Aku terbelalak.''Ma-maaf aku belum bisa jawab '' aku menutup muka ku yang merah.''Aku akan menunggumu,Rin'' bisik Kaito yang mulutnya tepat di nafasnya menggelitik.''I-iya!'' aku langsung berlari pulang dijalan ,aku melihat sesuatu menghampiriku. "!"

Aku langsung refleks menghindar,sebuah pisau terjatuh yang tadinya menuju kearahku."Pisau?" mulai berkeringat.**Ini pasti dari orang yang sama,dari surat-surat ini..**. Aku pun bergegas lari dengan cepat menuju rumah,aku menemukan banyak tumpukkan surat lagi di kotak pos,bahkan di jendela kamarku di tempel kertas-kertas itu !.Kertas yang hanya berisi kebencian,tapi tidak tidak mau menjauhi Len,aku suka sama Len .Aku langsung masuk kekamar dan istirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

**Akaito's POV:**

**Aah~ Rin kok absen klub renang terus sih.** "Hm..mungkin sibuk"

Tiba-tiba aku mendapati Luka sensei menghampiriku.

"Ah ada perlu apa,Luka sensei"

"Akaito..aku mencintaimu"

**Hah? Luka sensei suka aku?**

"Ah.. aku belum bisa jawab" Jawabku

"Baiklah..besok kutunggu ya" Luka sensei pun pergi.

**Hah,Rin aja belum kutembak.**

**Miku's POV:**

"Heeei bereskan ini !" Teriakku ke arah kakakku,Mikuo.

"Iya,iya!" sahut Mikuo sambil membereskan berkas-berkas PRku

"Huh seandainya kau Len aku nggak akan sekeras ini"bentakku

"Len lagi,Len aja Len.." keluh Mikuo.

"Hah? Tadi bilang apa?" Tanyaku karena suaranya terlalu kecil.

"AAAAAAAH BERISIK,Beresin sendiri saja sana !" Teriak Mikuo sambil melempar kertas-kertas dan buku PR ke muka ku."HEY! Tidak sopan kau!" Aku mengambil negi-kun untuk menampar mukanya.

"Berisik berisik ! dasar suara-ga-normal-High-pitched-girl !" Mikuo langsung lari keluar kamarku.

"Dasar merepotkaaaan~!" bentakku sambil membereskan ulang buku PR itu juga,_cellphone_ku bunyi."Ah,ada sms.." Kubuka isi pesan teks nya.

_From:Teto Rivalku_

_Subject:-_

_Hey,Miku ini Teto~ __(^ε^) _

_Apa kabar? Hahaha!_

_Hey,Len sudah mulai dekat dengan kau tidak kesal~?_

_Aku udah mengajak Neru untuk menerornya._

_Ah,kau mau ikut? (^u^)_

_Kalo mau,terror aja langsung,kalau Teto maunya melempar pisau,kalau aku Cuma kirim kalau mau kerja sama,bales aja sms ini \(´▽ ` )/_

_Ciao _

"Eeeew.. apa ini,bersaing secara ngga sportif ! Lagian Rin temenku nenek sihir." Aku langsung men_delete_ sms Teto.

"Oiii MIKU JELEK,Mau makan siang nggak!" Teriak Mikuo.

"Sssh! Berisik! Iya mau,mau!" Aku langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

**Len's POV**:

Hari berjalan seperti biasa lagi,yup.**Bahagianya diriku ,Rin sudah memaafkan ku.**Lagi,Teto menghampiriku."Leeen~~ aku sudah baca buku yang kau pinjemin" Teriak Teto."Oh? syukurlah" jawabku dengan senyum."Hey,Len..bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" tanya Teto."Hm? Oh ! Sangat baik! Makasih ya Teto sudah mau membantuku!" Aku langsung menjabat kedua tangan Teto

"Sama-sama"Jawab Teto langsung meninggalkan Teto dan pulang Rin sudah pulang,kenapa nggak menungguku dirumah,aku kaget menemukan tumpukkan surat dikotak penasaran,aku mengambil surat-surat kubuka isinya

'_Jauhi Len!'_

'_Dasar makhluk menjijikkan !'_

'_Mau sampai kapan kamu menyukai kakakmu sendiri dasar egois !'_

'_Menjijikkan'_

'_'_

'_LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK ADA'_

'_MATI SAJA KAMU __RIN__'_

**Apa-apaan ini..? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Kenapa ada yang melarang Rin mendekatiku? Apa ini sebuah terror? **Kulihat di tempat sampah dekat kotak pos juga banyak Rin sudah membaca surat-surat menyadari ada satu surat yang belum kubuka di kotak pos itu."Baiklah..aku harap ini bukan surat ancaman lagi,semenjak surat ini amplopnya lebih bagus dan berbeda.."

'_KALAU KAU SEKALI LAGI MASIH MENDEKATI LEN,BUKAN HANYA PISAU YANG MENGHAMPIRIMU,TAPI ITU RIN ^_^ __'_

Kulempar surat itu ke tempat sampah beserta surat lainnya."Rin..." Aku memasukki kamarnya,kulihat Rin sedang tidur."Ng...?" Kulihat gorden berwarna Kuning cream dekat kasurnya..Ada banyak pelan aku berjalan mendekati jendela agar tidak membangunkan gorden dengan pelan.

...

_Oh,Shit,again that paper thingy_

Aku merobek kertas-kertas itu dan mengambil semua yang ada dijendela kamarnya dan membuang ketempat menghampiri Rin."Rin..."

Kupegang erat tangannya,lalu aku mencium dahinya."_I'll protect you from that shit..No matter who they are..I will protect you"_

Aku beranjak kekasurnya dan memeluk nya yang sedang tidur.

Aku pun ikut tertidur lelap.

Gimana? XD Ini sebagian kubikin dihape waktu iseng2 makanya pas diawal2 keliatan cepet bgt ya ganti2 POV nya XDDDDDD~

No hentai in this chap LOL~

BTW Aku lagi seneng banget dengerin lagu Antichlorobenzene sama Paradichlorobenzene

Bikin aku pengen tobat[Kata temenku]

Iya sih agree,rasanya merasa _sinful _banget. bagus bgt lagunya ub

Oh iya Mau UN Nih,doa kan aku yaaa \(´▽ `)/

Jangan Lupa Review jika anda membacanya ಠ_ಠ pokoknya yang baca harus review! Mau yang udah review sebelumnya atau belum,pokoknya musti,Musti! *bawa voodoo* /plakplakplakplak

see ya til next chap ! *hilang*


End file.
